It All Started With A Broken Banner
by UrsusPolaris
Summary: Hermione breaks something that belongs to Ron. She frantically tries to fix it, and in the end it turned out to be the best day ever. First fanfic!


_Oh no, oh no, oh no. _Hermione thought while frantically running a hand through her untamed hair. _Ron is going go mental on me! _She imagined Ron coming up to his room and witnessing what Hermione was seeing at that moment. She imagined and angry, disappointed face and from his lips came a string of curse words, mostly consisting of "Bloody hell, Merlin's saggy pants and bollocks. The thoughts made Hermione even more frantic and she lifted the ripped Chudley cannon banner up from the floor. She hadn't meant to, she was just going to take it down and hide it from Ron, to get back at him for cutting off Crookshank's fur so that he now looked like fat rat that had gotten stuck in the lawnmower. She giggled slightly. She felt sorry for Crookshanks and was still mad at Ron for it, but she had to admit that she found it slightly amusing herself.

Hermione once again took a look at the orange banner. It had a huge tear down the center, and was being held together by thin threads. _This is his favorite banner! _She thought, and slid her fingers down the tear. To her great dismay it then ripped apart fully, and she was now holding half of the banner in one hand, and the other half in her other hand. _Bollocks. _She felt slightly ashamed for using Ron's bad language, even if it was just a thought in her head. It was the summer before their fifth year, and she cursed the fact that she was not allowed to use magic outside of school. _Spello-Tape! _She thought and threw the torn banner underneath Ron's bed. She then got up from the floor and rushed out of the room.

After ascending the many stairs in the Burrow she reached the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley stood and cooked something that smelled absolutely delicious. "Hello dear!" She said as She noticed Hermione approaching. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." She replied with certain nervousness to her voice. "Do you happen to have any Spello-tape left?" Hermione asked and looked out the window where Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Ginny were playing quiddich. _I hope Ron loses so that he will ask for a rematch. _Thought Hermione. Mrs. Weasley turned away from her cooking and looked at Hermione with an all too knowing gaze. "What did you break?" She asked calmly. Hermione started fiddling with her fingers, and her breathing was getting rather labored. "Nothing." She replied quickly. Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a concerned smile. "Go on dear, tell me. I won't get mad." Hermione looked into her soothing eyes and then hung her head as she said, "Ron's banner, it's ripped in two. I didn't mean to, I swear! It's just… I was mad at him for what he did to Crookshanks, so I was going to take it down and hide it, but I sort of ripped it." Mrs. Weasley laughed. "Oh dear, that is easily fixed. Show me where it is and I will help you." Hermione looked up at Ron's mother and smiled. "Thank you so much!" She said. At that moment Ron and the rest of the inhabitants of the burrow stumbled through the door. "Good game everyone, although Harry, you were a bit slow towards the end." Said Ron. "I got hit in the head by a bludger!" Protested Harry. "You know what, for being the chosen one you really do have a lot of excuses." Ron retorted. "Now I'm off to kiss my Chudley cannon banner thank you!" Ron announced and went for the stairs. "Ron, wait a minute!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley and winked at Hermione. "What?" He said. His mother struggled to come up with something that would keep him out of his room. "Hermione would like to talk to you." She said, and Hermione shot her a glance. "Right, could you come with me, out in the garden?" Hermione asked Ron. Fred and George made "Oooo" noises, and Ron's ears grew scarlet as he told them to bugger off. But Ron followed Hermione out in the garden, while Mrs. Weasley sneaked up into Ron's room to fix the banner.

Out in the garden, Hermione sat down underneath a great oak, and gestured for Ron to join her. He was still in his quiddich gear, and Hermione couldn't help but think he looked really cute in it. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ron. _Oh merlin, what _am_ I going to talk to him about. _She though. "Umm, I was just wondering if you could teach me how to ride a broom." She said. _Where did that come from? I'm scared of heights, and brooms, how can someone so smart be so stupid? _She cursed herself in her head. Ron looked puzzled. "Do you really want to? I thought you didn't care for quiddich." Hermione gave him a forced smile and said through gritted teeth, "Don't be silly, I love quiddich." Ron scratched his head, and then smiled at her. "All right then, come on!" He said and stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and felt a buzz of energy surge through her body. Ron ran excitedly to the broom shed, dragging an apprehensive Hermione after him.

As they reached the shed Ron opened it and pulled out a ragged-looking broom. "This is mine, it's not much but I think it will do." Hermione examined the broom. She just didn't understand how anyone could enjoy sitting on a thin branch so high up in the air. Ron walked out to the middle of the field, and Hermione followed. Ron smiled at her. _He looks so sweet, if only it wasn't for the fear of me dying on a broomstick, this would be quite an enjoyable moment. _"Right, so hop on to the broom and I will show you how to do this." Ron said with authority in his voice. Hermione shot him a nervous glance, but did as told. She straddled the broom and grabbed it tightly. Ron chuckled. "Okay Hermione you're not trying to strangle the broom, loosen up a little." He reached down to adjust her hands and as they touched Hermione felt the same prickling energy as before. Ron stopped and looked into her eyes. Hermione's mind went blank. All she saw was blue, and a couple of freckles here and there. Ron leaned in, and so did she. Their lips were less than an inch away. She heard his heartbeat in the same frantic speed as hers. As their lips collided nothing else mattered. All she knew was Ron, and all she ever wanted was Ron, if only she would have him forever then she would never ask for anything else. "Wohoo! Go Ron!" "Get some!" The shouts came from Fred and George, and as Hermione and Ron Broke apart Hermione saw them looking out at the two of them from their bedroom window. Ron's ears became as scarlet as the strawberries in the fields. "When's the wedding?" Fred yelled. "Shut it!" Ron yelled back. He gave Hermione an awkward smile and then said. "Maybe we should postpone this lesson." Hermione nodded. "Yes, but I can honestly say that this was my favorite class ever, it even exceeds transfiguration." Ron chuckled and put his arm around her. Hermione handed him the broom and they walked back to the shed. _I can't believe this started because Ron disfigured my cat. _She laughed. "What?" Ron asked. "Nothing, I'm just glad you don't like my cat." Ron looked perplexed, but shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her. He put the broom back in its place and then the two walked back to the great oak, where they sat for hours in mindless bliss.

**I would be very happy if you decided to leave me a review :)**


End file.
